


Save Me, I'm Broken

by MlollyLucy



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlollyLucy/pseuds/MlollyLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Kendrick (Beca) and Skylar Astin (Jesse) have met at the first<br/>table read for the movie. But Anna comes with her over protective boyfriend<br/>who treats her like a toy, Will Skylar be able to save her? Or is it a lost<br/>cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, I'm Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first M rated stories and it probably really bad, plus I’m only 15 and probably shouldn’t be writing M stories. In this story I depict Anna Kendrick’s (Beca) boyfriend as a horrible man and I’m certain that not true and he a lovely man but for the sake of this story he isn’t. I’m also showing Anna as an out spoken person and I’m sure she’s not. And of course Anna and Skylar aren't in a relationship! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or any of these people of characters. This is simply for enjoyment and means no harm.

5:30am was when my alarm clock started to beep. Usually I would be mad that the grey box that spat out the irritating noise but today, today is different! Today is the table read for the up and coming film ‘Pitch Perfect’ that I’m co-staring in with Anna Kendrick!   
I’m super excited about working with Anna on this project. Admittedly I really don’t know a lot about this beautiful women but I have managed to read through all 600 of her tweets. A lot of them made me laugh. From her twitter page I got that she is a wildly sarcastic person, who is going o be a lot of fun to work with. 

I rolled out of bed to take a shower and get ready for the day a head. By 6am I was in my car on my way to the sets office building where we would be spending our day. 

I walked into the building that was mostly filled with crew running around organizing things for set. Someone directed me to the right room, which just happened to be up the top of four flights of stairs. I excitedly ran up the stairs taking them in two’s. When I got to the top I lent over with my hand on my thighs for support, I was out of breath. I caught some of my breath back and stood up. I found a sign on a white door at the end of the hallway; Cast! I walked to the door and knocked, there was no reply to I pushed the door open. 

In the middle of the room was a huge table, there were places set for most of the cast, with a script. And the end of the table sat one lonesome soul, Ms Anna Kendrick. I noticed nametags on the table and walked around until I found my one. Of coarse it was right next to Anna, I mean we are playing opposite each other in the movie.   
“Hey I’m Skylar!” I said chirpily sticking out my hand for her to shake.   
“Anna… Kendrick.” She said awkwardly and took my hand giving it a soft shake. Our hands lingered for a lot longer than necessary but we both let go when the door slammed. It was an older guy who had greasy hair and un-shaven face.   
“I’m Edgar Wright, Anna’s boyfriend, you are?” He said walking around the table until he was standing between Anna and myself.  
“Skylar Astin” I put my hand out for him to shake but he made no move to do so. I found it kind of weird that her boyfriend was aloud to sit in on the table read.   
“Anna sit there.” He said bluntly pointing towards the seat that had his name tag. With her head down she moved to his seat without a word. She looked like a child that had been scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and had told to sit in the naughty chair.  
The three off us sat in complete silence until ten to seven when the rest of the cast started to arrive. Everyone greeted each other and were up out of their seats and mingling, except Edgar and Anna. No one made an effort to go over to them.   
When I introduced myself to a blonde I asked what their deal was,  
“Her boyfriend, Edgar is seriously over protective of her, don’t bother trying to talk to her with him around! He’s ten years older than her and thinks she’s going to run off with someone her own age…” she whispered in my ear. What a douche, I though to myself. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The entire cast went out for lunch, except Anna and her boyfriend of coarse. We all spent our lunch brake getting to know one another. I learnt that the blonde I talked to earlier this morning was Rebel Wilson and that she’s from Australia. Her ascent was awesome and she was literally one of the most funny people I have ever met. She promised that if I ever visited Australia she would happily be my tour guide, to which I replied; “Don’t you guys have a lot of deadly creatures down there?” She laughed at me and promised she wouldn’t make me swim in crocodile infested water or take me red back spider catching. Our conversation continued naturally, and then we came to the subject of Anna Kendrick.   
“So what do you think of Anna? She’s cute right?” Rebel said knocking her elbow lightly into my ribs.   
“I wouldn’t know, the only things she’s said to me as her is I’m Anna… Kendrick and then her boyfriend came is and she was more awkward then before.” I shook my head taking a bite of pizza.   
“Yeah that guys a nob! He’s like a million years older than her and treats her like his property. You know he’s coming on set everyday with her? He wont let her out of his sight!”   
“How do you know all this?” I asked surprised at the amount of information she held.   
“Anna and I are pretty close friends, well as close as you can get to someone with a boyfriend like him. She used to be the out going confident young women but since she met him she’s become out spoken and lost all of her self confidents.” She shakes her head.  
“Why doesn’t she brake up with him?” I ask obviously.  
“Because she thinks she’s happy with him, she thinks he loves her but he doesn’t, she’s his toy. Plus he would never let her get away.” All I heard off that was she’s his toy.  
“What do you mean toy?”   
“Sex, Sky. And publicity, She’s a beautiful, talented actress. He totally cheats on her as well!”   
“How do you know he cheats?”  
“Anna told me… He brings them home and sometimes makes Anna go with him and his little sluts.” Rebel shakes her head.   
“You mean she knows? And she still thinks he loved her? That’s so stupid! What’s wrong with her?”  
“Sky don’t be so harsh… believe me the real Anna would have left along time ago but she doesn’t think she can be on her own anymore, she’s broken.”   
“Shit, I gotta head back. Are you guys done for the day?” I say taking notice of the time on my wrist.   
“Yeah, Have fun and we’ll see you tomorrow!” Rebel says. After I have said my goodbye to everyone I take a nice work through the streets of L.A. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I ran up the stair taking them by two again and when I got to the top I wasn’t as puffed as the first time I had done it. Working my fitness up! SCORE! I thought to myself and headed down the hallway. 

When I passed a door to my left I heard thumping, as I listened closer I could hear voices.  
“Ed not right now, please!” A female cries  
“Yes right now!” There was a thump like someone was pushed up against a wall.   
“Please Ed not now! We have to go back!” The female cries!  
“Get on your knee’s right not or I’ll push you into that wall again!”  
“Please, Please not here.” She sobs and then it clicked. Ed was Edgar and he was in there with his toy.   
I pushed the door open to reveal Edgar stark naked and Anna who was wearing only lace panties.   
“Get out! This is none of your concern!” He yelled at me in his English accent.  
“No! Let her go.” I say firmly without making a move.   
“What are you going to do about it,” again I make not move, “Well you can stay there and watch, close the door! Now Anna do it! He pulled her hair down until she was on her knee’s just below his hips.   
“Please…” She sobs. This time I made a move, hastily walking towards him and punching him right in the mouth. He falls backwards onto the ground. I take my coat off and wrap it around a shaky Anna. I grabbed what looked like her pants up from a heap on the ground. Then I picked her up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind us. I followed signs to the nearest bathroom and walked in to the women’s. Tears streamed down her face as hard as she tried to hide it. I set her down on the bench and unravelled whatever I had pick up. Turned out to be her black skinny jeans. I handed them to her, she tried to pull them up her legs as she sat on the bench but was obviously having trouble. So I pulled them up to her thighs and lifted her slightly to get them onto her hips.   
“My shirt of Jacket?” She pointed at the jacket that was draped over her shoulders instead of speaking.   
She put her arms through the sleaves and then I zipped it up. Then I looked at her face. Her make up had started to crawl down her cheeks along with her tears. So I pulled my thumbs under her eyes whipping away excess mascara and whatever else she had on.   
Her breathing had finally turned back to normal and she looked fine apart from her red eyes.   
“Are you okay?” I asked as she hopped of the bench and looked in the mirror.   
“I look awful…” she mumbles.  
“No you look beautiful, just like you did this morning.” I said looking at her reflection and see the corners of her mouth pull up slightly. I had only just noticed how small she is. I’m at least a head taller than her and I’m not really a tall guy and its not just in the height department that she’s small. I could wrap one hand around the top of her arm and have my fingers meet the bottom of my hand and her legs were literally twigs underneath her body.   
“Thanks for…” Her voice trailed off and her eyes started to fill with tears again.   
“Hey no problem.” I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped and pulled her into a hug for comfort. I could hear her breathing start to quicken and felt my shirt become a little wet. So I pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
“Hey its okay! You don’t have to go near him!” I say wiping her cheeks again.  
“H…he usually doesn’t do this in public…” she looks down at her feet.  
“In public? He does it at home?” I ask lifting her chin and she nodes.   
“Why do you stay with him then?”   
“We have to get back…” she says completely ignoring my question. She takes my hand and drags me out of the bathroom and into the door at the end of the hall. 

We both walked out of the building and into the cool air outside.   
“Do you want me to drive you home?” I ask, as Edgar is nowhere to be found.   
“Home…” She sounds distant like she’s thinking out loud.  
“Anna?” I try to break her out of her trance.   
“I don’t want to put you out of your way but could you drive me to a cheap hostel?” She asks shyly.  
“You can stay with me.” I don’t give her time to protest before taking her hand and pulling her to my car.

**Author's Note:**

> There is it! I really hope you enjoyed it! I had fun on a rainy day with good music and hot coffee writing it! Next chapter will be them at skylar’s apartment and the day that follows. Hope you’re looking forward to it! I would really appreciate some feed back so take a second and shoot me a comment! 
> 
> Oh and I’m not really happy with the name of this story so if you have any idea’s tell me in a review and I might use one and give you credit for it!!! And any idea's for this story are welcome as well!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Lucy! XxX


End file.
